dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maiden Goddess
The Maiden Goddess is one of many deities encountered in the Dark Parables universe. She plays a role in the events of the fifth game, The Final Cinderella and the thirteenth game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. She is the Goddess associated with the Godmother tradition. She is the younger sister of the Moon Goddess, as well as the Sun Goddess. Appearance and Personality The Maiden Goddess is a beautiful woman with dark blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She wears a flowing dress of white, and green with ornate gold jewelry while blue, glowing light emits from her back to resemble fairy wings. She carries a glass staff in one hand and what looks like a large pearl in the other. The Maiden Goddess is a kind, soft speaking deity. Despite the fact she was forbidden to interact with the mortal world, she was prepared to break these rules to help those in need. She also has strong faith in the Fairytale Detective. History The Maiden Goddess is the younger sister of the Sun and Moon Goddesses, born from their creation of the first morning dew. Her sisters was very protective and forbid her to interfere with the mortal world, but the temptation proved too great. One night, she descended to Earth where she saw a maiden in trouble. She defended the girl from her attackers and in gratitude the maiden vowed to do anything to repay the Goddess. Although she felt guilty for disobeying her sisters, the Maiden Goddess created a glass wand from the maiden's tears and made her a handmaiden to help other pure-hearted girls that became known as Cinderellas. These handmaidens became known as Godmothers and this tradition continued on for quite some time. However, when the Godmother Amelia turned evil as a result of her grief over her murdered husband, Geppetto, the Maiden Goddess stripped her of her title and ended the practice of Godmothers entirely. She also hid her Magic Glass Wand inside a temple devoted to her, so that it might never be used by mortals again. There was another time when the Maiden Goddess descended to the mortal world during a full moon. Tales about her eventually spread to the ears of mercenaries and they set a trap for her, planning to take her powers for their own. They succeed in ambushing her, but the Shadow God (who was nearby) heard her cries and chased the mercenaries away. The two fell in love and began a secret relationship, seeing each other every night. Their love, however, became strained by the Shadow God's struggle with his dark self. Eventually, the Shadow God lost his own shadow and begun to grow weak. Fearful for her love, the Maiden Goddess went to her sisters for help who in turn searched for the God's shadow. After a hard battle which nearly destroyed them, the sisters were able to consume with the Shadow with the Shade's lantern. However, when the Fairytale Detective was in trouble after seeing the evil side of the Shadow God, the Maiden Goddess decided to interact with the mortal world again, giving the Detective a sapphire stone to enter the Shadow Realm. Later, when Guida threatened the Detective, the Maiden Goddess appeared to stop the priestess, but was instead captured by the Shadow God. When the Shadow God was defeated, the Maiden Goddess along with her sisters used their powers to help cleanse him of his evil side. After the Shadow God plans to retrieve Guida, the Maiden Goddess gave him her blessing for his journey. Relevant Parables Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess (from The Final Cinderella) Forbidden to directly interfere with the mortal world, the Maiden Goddess decided to choose a pure-hearted maiden with magical powers to act as her handmaiden. Upon her handmaiden, she bestowed the power to detect "Cinderellas" and gave her the Magic Glass Wand. With this powerful magical tool, the handmaiden could wield powerful magic. The handmaiden's primary duty is to seek out and aid "Cinderellas". In time her good deeds were known to all, and she came to be called "Godmother". After the first Godmother died, the Maiden Goddess chose another to take her place. Thus, the tradition has carried on to the present day. Each handmaiden expressed their magic in different ways. For example, one Godmother was skilled at dressmaking, so she liked to imbue her magic in the clothes she made. When the Maiden Goddess saw that the latest Godmother had turned evil, she took away the Godmother's powers and confiscated the Magic Glass Wand. In her disappointment at her handmaiden's betrayal, the Maiden Goddess vowed never to pick another handmaiden again. The Maiden and The Shadow (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Ancient traditions forbid the Maiden Goddess from ever interacting with mortals. But the temptation became too great. Since then, every full Moon, she would descend into the world and help those in need. Word quickly spread about a beautiful maiden with magical powers. This story piqued the interest of the local mercenaries, who plotted to ambush her, hoping to harness her powers for their own gain. One night, they staged an accident, and soon the Maiden Goddess arrived, falling right into their trap. However, by some strange fate brought the Shadow God was passing by and heard her cries. He chased the mercenaries away and released the Maiden Goddess. Suddenly, a powerful love was born. They had to keep each other a secret, so they met every night at a place with the most breathtaking view of Anaben. Unfortunately, the Shadow God was torn between his two souls and their love struggled. To protect her only love, the Maiden Goddess disguised the Shadow God's husk into a commoner and sent him to Anaben. She returned to her astral plane, heartbroken. Meanwhile, the husk, longing for her love, lit a candle every night at the time they were supposed to meet, but she never came. As the town of Anaben grew, he began lighting candles everywhere, hoping that the Maiden Goddess would one day come. That is how he became the famous Candlemaker. The First Handmaiden (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) The Sun and the Moon Goddesses were two of the most powerful Gods, but they had one weakness: dawn and dusk. Those were the times that their powers were the most fragile. To protect themselves, the Moon Goddess made the nights cold and the Sun Goddess blessed the morning with warm sunrays. With this they created the first morning dew, which took the form of a beautiful new Goddess, pure and innocent as a droplet of spring water: the Maiden Goddess. The Sun and Moon Goddesses were very protective of their little sister, so they forbid her to interact with the mortal world. But, the Maiden Goddess couldn't resist the temptation. One day, she noticed a young, pure-hearted maiden in trouble, and descended from her plane, defeating the attackers. The young girl fell to her knees, swearing she would do anything for the Goddess in return for saving her life. Though she felt guilt for disobeying her sisters, the Maiden Goddess yearned to help this girl and others like her. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's face and formed a magical glass staff from them. Before she left, she told the girl: 'Then take this staff, and help those in need. I will always watch over you.' That is how she blessed her first handmaiden. Fall of the Shadow God '(''from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Centuries ago, the Shadow God lived, deeply in love with the Maiden Goddess. However, having two sides to his soul, they fought each other relentlessly. One night, his Shadow whispered to him: 'If you become strong enough, you will never have to return to the Moon'. The Shadow God ignored the evil whispers for as long as he could, but something terrible happened: he lost his own shadow. Terrified, he came to the Maiden Goddess looking for help, but as time passed, he felt his powers growing weak; even speaking was a tiresome task. And so, the Maiden Goddess called for her two sisters, the Sun and the Moon Goddesses. They searched for his Shadow day and night, and when they finally faced him, they were almost obliterated by his powers. Not long after, the divine sisters devised a plan: The Sun and Moon Goddesses created the Shade's lantern, which was able to consume the Shadow. Unable to destroy him, the Maiden Goddess used the magic glass staff and tore him to pieces, hiding each part inside a common person of Anaben. The threat was gone, but now the Maiden Goddess' beloved was no more than a husk. Powers and Abilities * '''Divine Powers: '''As a Goddess, she is immortal, eternally young, omniscient and possesses vast magical powers. * '''Creation: Using the tears of a maiden, the Maiden Goddess can create the Magic Glass Wand. * Communication: The Maiden Goddess can communicate with others through any glass or reflected surfaces. Relationships * Godmothers (former handmaidens) *Amelia (appointed ex-Godmother, deceased) *Moon Goddess (older sister) *Sun Goddess (older sister) *Shadow God (lover) *Guida (enemy?) Quotes Quotes by the Maiden Goddess * "Don't be frightened - I'm here to help you. I am the Maiden Goddess." * "I believe you can put an end to this, Detective." * "Enough! I've come to end this once and for all!" * "You're our only hope..." Quotes about the Maiden Goddess Trivia * Based on the Maiden Goddess's relationship with the Shadow God, it's possible the Maiden Goddess is loosely based on the princess in the fairy tale The Shadow. * Sapphires are associated with the Maiden Goddess, and rubies with the Shadow God. Rubies and sapphires are the same stone (chemically speaking) and thus a fitting pair for the couple. Gallery Character= Maiden_Goddess.jpg|Maiden Goddess Maiden_Goddess_In_Mirror.jpg|Maiden Goddess in a mirror photo_2017-09-28_20-20-19_Modified.jpeg Maiden_Goddess_Confronts_Guida.jpg|Maiden Goddess Confronts Guida Maiden_Goddess_Is_Trapped.jpg|Maiden Goddess is trapped Maiden_Goddess_Imprisoned.jpg|Maiden Goddess Imprisoned Three_Goddesses.jpg|Maiden Goddess with her sisters maxresdefault.jpg|Full Image of the Maiden Goddess Photo 2017-09-28 19-21-51.jpg|Maiden Goddess Steam Wallpaper |-|Depictions= Goddess godmother statues.jpg|Goddess and Godmother Statues Godmother goddess engraving.jpg|Goddess and Godmother Engraving goddess engraving.jpg|Maiden Goddess Engraving maiden goddess engrav2.jpg|Maiden Goddess Engraving maiden goddess engraving.jpg|Maiden Goddess Engraving maiden goddess statue.jpg|Maiden Goddess Statue maiden wand.jpg|Maiden Goddess Statue with Magic Glass Wand maiden godmother wand.jpg|Statue Depicting the Bestowing of the Magic Glass Wand Dp13-three-goddesses-statues.png|Trio of Goddess Statues in Anaben (Center Statue) dp13-relief-figure-maiden-goddess.png|Relief of Maiden Goddess (RftFS) Shadow God and Maiden Goddess.jpg|Shadow God and Maiden Goddess statues Maiden_Goddess_Statue.jpg|Maiden Goddess Statue photo_2017-09-28_20-16-27.jpg|Her wings |-|Locations= Maiden temple ruins.jpg|Maiden Temple Ruins Maiden goddess temple.jpg|Maiden Temple Interior |-|Other Images= Maiden gem.jpg|"Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess" Parable Gem Handmaidens parable.jpg|Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess Parable Image The Maiden And The Shadow Parable Image.jpg|The Maiden and the Shadow Parable Image The First Handmaiden Parable Image.jpg|The First Handmaiden Parable Image eipixnewsletterrequiem.png|Eipix Newsletter photo_2017-09-28_20-17-19.jpg|In the mirror images photo_2017-09-28_20-18-58.jpg Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Unknown Status Category:Deities Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow